


The Moderately Pleasant Place

by brunettebrawler56



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettebrawler56/pseuds/brunettebrawler56
Summary: Just a little one-shot crossover
Relationships: Ray Holt/Shawn (The Good Place), Raymond Holt/Kevin Cozner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	The Moderately Pleasant Place

Shawn loved New York; the stench, the misery, the distinct smell of rat urine. All of the rotten Big Apple was a juicy cesspool, but Brooklyn was his favorite. He’d been daydreaming of finding a few nasty souls to spy on. And so, he headed to the local police precinct.

A handsome black man was working the reporting desk. He had a rigid look about him as he organized his pencils by size. What a bore.  
Shawn approached. “Hello. I need to report a stolen wallet.”

He looked up. “Of course. Let me assist you. My name is Officer Raymond Holt. And you are?”

“Kevin Cozner.”  
…  
It was supposed to be a study in how to annoy humans. The best way to fit in was to be so boring that he could go without notice. But Raymond noticed him. Raymond noticed everything. He was deeply in love with Kevin, in spite of Shawn’s best attempts to dissuade him. He tried to be elitist and overly formal, but all it did was make Raymond fall faster.

Shawn had never been in love before. It sounded disgusting. But the bubble of lust and curiosity about how Raymond managed to be such a bore and yet so… interesting, confused Shawn. He thought about leaving Brooklyn and going back to the Bad Place. But Raymond was a clean cop. If he didn’t spend time with him now, he’d never see him again. Surely he was going to the good place.  
…  
They got a dog. It was a concession on Shawn’s part since he didn’t like animals. But it was important to know about all creatures, wasn’t it? And Cheddar was so well-behaved. He barely noticed the thing outside of when he curled up on their bed. But human toes could get so cold. Dogs were good for keeping them warm. And so was cuddling.  
…  
Raymond was retired now and still puttering in their perfectly manicured front yard. He spent most days helping the Santiago’s daughter study for the sergeant exam. He didn’t know about the stroke that was days away. But Shawn did and it weighed on him. It was almost time to go back to the Bad Place and Shawn had weighed leaving before his husband died. Something about their wedding vows being until death do they part had him wait.  
…  
Shawn held his hand when Raymond passed away. He debated sticking around Earth, but there was no point without his human. He would have a lot of reports to complete when he returned on the spying he ought to have done. Thankfully, there was a plethora of terrible people at Columbia University to learn from, so it hadn’t been entirely without purpose. 

When he returned to the Bad Place, to his bafflement, Raymond was standing with Vicky. He looked unsurprised, but merely pleased to see Shawn again. 

“Kevin, dear—or should I say, Shawn. I’m glad you’re back. I used Oxford commas in hopes I’d be with you again.”


End file.
